School Days :-(
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Finn and the keepers have not had to cross over in a while so school has come back into their lives. This that a good or bad thing? This fanfic is what happens when school becomes the center of their lives again
1. Finn

**Sorry about the whole David mess-up. I was originally going to use it for a book but then changed it for fan fiction. Super Sorry about that! Tell me if you find any more 'Davids' running crazy on the pages! :-) If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that's good.**

"Where the heck am I?" I was stuck in what looked like a giant test tube. I had no clue how I had gotten here, but I was going to find out. I had tried several times to break the glass, but each time, I failed miserably. I finally stopped trying and took in my surroundings. It looked like a sci-fi movie set. Cables where dangling from the ceiling. I saw many other test tube things like the one I was trapped in. I looked up. High above me, about twenty feet, was the opening to the test tube. I to think of an escape plan. My thinking was fuzzy and I couldn't focus well. My dad had said that people could go insane in prison. But I had only been in there for fifteen minutes. I had to get out. I put my feet against each side of the tube and started to half jump, half climb my way to the top. Once I reached the top, I felt faint. I have never been a fan of heights. Comparing my options, I knew I had no choice but to jump. I launched myself off the rim. I plummeted toward the ground. Just as I was about to hit the floor... "Finn, wake up. It's time for school. You're going to be late!" My mother yelled at me. "Whoa," I thought to myself. I was surprised on how amazingly vivid the dream had been. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read seven thirty. I flung myself out of bed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a New York Rangers tee-shirt. I pulled on one of my shoes and looked around frantically for its pair. The bus pulled by the curb, which was okay for Finn because he always rode his bike to school. "Oh, come on!" Finn thought to himself when he saw that his bike was caught to the bumper of the bus which was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. Finn looked around frantically for his left shoe. He had been looking for it almost all of the morning. He looked desperately at his alarm clock as if it would reveal some place that he had not looked yet. In yellowy-green digital light, the alarm clock read seven fifty five. "Mom!" He yelled at door as loudly as he could. "Yes, honey?" His mother asked in that sitcom-motherly voice of hers. "Do you know where my sneaker is?" He tapped his socked foot impatiently. "Um, I think Tugger might." Finn rolled his eyes and raced down the stairs to confront the thief. Tugger was sitting proudly by the stairs holding the prized shoe in his mouth. "Give me that," He growled at the St. Bernard and snatched the soggy shoe out of his mouth. I ignored the wetness and put it on. When I came into the kitchen, I was hit with the smell of something burnt. I sat down, reluctantly. I was greeted to the table made a smiley face made of under-cooked eggs, and a charred piece of bacon. "Eat your breakfast quickly if you want to catch the bus," My mother said, while hitting the toaster with a spoon. I slid my plate under the table, and an eager Tugger came trotting into the room. "Thanks Mom, but I was just going to ride my bike to school." I had rode the bus once, and it only took me one time to realize that I wouldn't be riding the bus ever again. Tucker quickly scarfed down the 'breakfast' and licked the plate clean. Finn hurried the plate over to the sink. "Alright, Mom, gotta go, I don't want to be late."

"Okay, have a great day!" Finn ran out the door, knowing he had a lot of walking to do.


	2. Philby

Philby stared blankly at the paper. He couldn't believe it, he had gotten an, an, F. How could that even happen?! He had stayed up till midnight, checking to make sure he had had perfect punctuation, spelling, and grammar. The bell rang, signaling that class was over. Still shocked at his score, thinking that he deserved better, Philby went up to confront my English teacher, . "Dell," Mr. Evans said, solemnly. "Mr. Evans, sir," I stuttered. "I don't really think I deserved an F."

"Dell, your paper was a hundred percent F," he scolded Philby from over his glasses. "Despite your flawless editing, you didn't do the paper on the subject given."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Dell, the paper was on the state you live in, and you literally went in the opposite direction."

"But I did my paper on- wait, did you just say _state_?" Philby asked, shocked.

"Yes, what on Earth did you think I said? Clean out your ears, boy!" He stood up from his chair while saying this. "I thought you said _skate,_ so I wrote my paper about the skate parks that are popping up everywhere and that it is taking up room that could be better used as soccer fields. I had no clue it was about our _state_!" Philby complained. "That's your problem, not mine," he shot back from behind his shoulder while walking out the door to the teacher's lounge. I grabbed my backpack, and stormed off toward the cafeteria.


	3. Maybeck

**Okay this is pretty bad, so don't hurt me too bad. :-/ READ and then if you would like REVIEW! **

"No!No!NO! Not again!" Maybeck mentally screamed at himself when he got his math test. Another D-. If he kept this up, his aunt would make him quit the football team, and he did not want to quit the football team. "Mr. Maybeck," His snooty Math teacher addressed him. "Please see me after class." Maybeck gulped. Every kid knew what that meant. He was too young to get expelled, I mean he was really hoping that would happen in high school. When the bell rang, the walk to his teacher's desk seemed a mile long. "Terry, you are in dire need of a tutor," He said, not sugar-coating it. "I know," Maybeck replied solemnly. "And you knew if you don't make it up next semester, you're scholarship will be terminated." Maybeck gasped. He thought he would be able to reapply next year and keep the scholarship. "Um, could I just stay at school for the football?" The teacher laughed. "Let me repeat myself, Terry. Your scholarship-meaning your _football_ scholarship- will be _terminated_- meaning you will not be able to get that scholarship back. Am I understood?" He looked down at Maybeck through his glasses. He looked almost pitifully at Maybeck. "Yes," Maybeck said through clenched teeth. "Now, be gone, before someone drops an F+ on you too," The Math teacher said, light-heartedly, but behind that, Maybeck could see hate. He proudly went out the door and closed it with a slam, making the glass in the door's window crack.


	4. Charlene

**Sorry its being FOREVER since I updated this story, if you have any suggestions for other school one-shots, let me know :-)**

"Hey, Charlene! Over here!" A girl with dark hair and a bright stripe of purple waved her hand wildly. "HEY!" Charlene squealed. Running over to sit by her friend at the lunch table. "Thanks for saving me a seat, Brit," Charlene said sitting her sack lunch down. "No prob." Britney smiled widely. "So," Britney said looking at Charlene expectantly. "So what?" Charlene asked, pulling at a salad. Charlene looked up and saw her friend's eager eyes. "What?" Charlene asked. Britney rolled her eyes. "So, why didn't you answer my texts last night? Was it a boy?" Charlene looked at her friend strangely. She had always loved talking and gossiping about boys. "Uh, no," Charlene said, trying to collect herself again. "Then why didn't you answer me?"

"What time did you send them to me?"

"About nine o'clock, why?" Charlene looked down at the table. "Um, I was already in bed."

"What?" Britney said, cupping her ear. "I said, I was already in bed," Charlene mumbled only a little bit louder. "Still can't hear you," Britney said calmly, though she was starting to get frustrated. "I SAID I WAS ALREADY IN BED BY 9:00!" Charlene yelled. She felt everyone in the lunchroom staring at her; their eyes boring holes into her body. She turned a bright shade of red. "Already in bed?!" Britney said, trying not to crack up. "Since when have you been going to bed at nine?"

"It's complicated." Britney knew that Charlene only said that when she was keeping something, but Britney wasn't one to easily give up. "How complicated?"

"It's a DHI thing," Charlene said, it came out a little harsher than she had intended. Britney looked like she has been slapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"It's...complicated."

"Ugh!" Britney yelled, standing up. "Is that the only word you know? You know, ever since that DHI model junk you think you're better than the rest of us."

"Brit, I never-"

"Shut it, Charlene. You can't stand to be around people that aren't on your level of superiority. What if you're not on the cheerleading team? Nope, you can't be friends with Charlene Turner, well, except for me. I managed to become friends with you. Should I feel honored that you noticed me?"

"Britney," Charlene was losing color, she couldn't believe this. "You're one of my best friends." Britney scowled back at her. "Then why won't you tell what's so complicated with you're new DHI besties?" Charlene rolled her eyes. "They're hardly my friends." She hated saying it, but she desperately wanted her friend back. "Oh really? Well then why haven't I been able to hang out with you for months? Charlene, I'm starting to think you're not telling me anything true about your DHI junk."

"Britney, I would tell you but it's just-"

"What? Complicated? Ugh! You know what I've had enough of you! I don't know why I even wasted my time." Britney looked ready to spit. She stormed off and sat next to some other girls who gladly welcomed her into their conversation. Charlene just sat there, letting a single tear fall.

That night, Charlene got a text. From Britney.

**Britney: Hey, look what I found online: **

It was a picture of all the Disney Hosts, smiling and posing. Each one had a phrase or word under them. Finn: below-average. Willa: nerd. Philby: nerd #2. Maybeck (with an arrow to his dreads) Jack Sparrow's long lost cousin. Charlene: Chicken-Legged Drama Queen. Charlene turned red. She clenched up her fists. That little- Charlene was goning to teach that girl a lesson and it wasn't going to be pretty. Charlene stood up, ready to go to Britney's house and knock her socks off. No one called her friends things like that and got away with it. Charlene stomped over to her door and grabbed the doorknob, but she stopped herself. Violence was never the answer. If she had learned anything from Maybeck, it was that fighting only got you into more trouble. But nothing, not even logic could stand in Charlene's way when she was mad. She tried to slowly let go of the doorknob and go sit on her bed. But the rage kept bioling and bubbling inside of her. As soon as Charlene sat calmly on the bed for five seconds, she couldn't take it anymore. "Agh!" Charlene screamed out of rage. She threw her pone as hard as she could at her wall. With Charlene being the star pitcher on her softball team, the phone smashed into pieces. Charlene smiled some-what triumphantly. "That's right," Charlene thought to herself. "Don't mess with Charlene Turner."


End file.
